


Handmade love

by mistilteinn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is the world's gentlest dom, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus deserves to be taken care of, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Subspace, Top Alec Lightwood, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/pseuds/mistilteinn
Summary: For once, it's Alec taking Magnus to a place he desperately wants to visit.(it's subspace. all aboard for 3k of Magnus losing his goddamn mind)





	Handmade love

**Author's Note:**

> this piece is a pretty direct sequel to ["Like a magnet,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527056) though you don't need to read that one in order to understand this.
> 
> (title inspired by "Shape of You")

Magnus was trapped.

He struggled weakly against the ropes binding his wrists and ankles to the four corners of the bed, fruitlessly tried to summon his magic from the core of his belly. It was no use. They had been specifically enchanted by another warlock to block his powers.

He was helpless.

At his realization, something hot stirred in the pit of his stomach, sent a shiver down his back.

Alec stepped forward from the darkness of the bedroom to the foot of the bed, movement as quiet as a whisper. His face was still bathed in shadows - Magnus couldn’t make out his expression, couldn’t tell where his eyes had landed.

Was Alec admiring Magnus’s bare chest? Was he watching the way that Magnus’s muscles ticked under his skin, strained against the ropes binding him? Was he looking at Magnus’s cock, already red and sensitive, desperate to be touched?

The possibilities were endless. Thinking about it made Magnus’s head spin.

When Alec spoke, tone low and soothing, Magnus’s heart thumped loudly in his chest.

“Is this okay? Are you comfortable?”

“It’s good,” Magnus replied, a little embarrassed at how his skin tingled all over, at how he was already flushed and breathing heavily. He tried to squirm, only succeeding in pulling on the restraints, and his blood roared in his ears at the sensation. “So good.”

Alec stepped forward fully into the light and ran a feather-light touch over the curve of Magnus’s ankle, eyes warm and mouth curled in a smile.

He shivered, flushed with pleasure now - the sight of Alec’s gaze roving over his body sent his heart racing.

“Are you ready to start?”

Magnus’s heart thudded. He swallowed and nodded.

“Ah-ah,” Alec reprimanded mildly, tapping on the bone of Magnus’s ankle with his index finger. “You know the rules.”

“Yes -” Magnus nodded again and caught himself, remembering the rules that Alec had insisted they lay out before agreeing to tie him up.

  1. Verbally answer every question asked.
  2. If you’re not having fun any longer, “yellow” out immediately. Immediately.
  3. Be as loud as you need.
  4. The game lasts as long as you want it to.
  5. Remember your safe word.
  6. Do not come without permission.



“Yes, sir, I’m ready.”

Alec began slowly, as they had agreed, by just touching Magnus at each of the places that his gaze was drawn to - all over, it seemed. His right calf, his knee, and on upwards.

A familiar smile curled his lips when he stroked the inside of Magnus’s thigh and Magnus quaked under his fingers, ticklish but unable to move away like he usually did.

Magnus sucked a breath in when he brushed along the sensitive crease where Magnus’s hip met his leg, but Alec moved right along, ignoring his straining erection entirely.

Alec paused over Magnus’s hip bone, expression morphing into something slightly darker. He leaned down, licked the salty skin, pressed a hot open-mouthed kiss there, and sucked a mark. Magnus gasped, all of his nerves zeroing in to where Alec laved attention, pleasure radiating outwards from the mouth-shaped bruise.

Alec moved up along his body, hiking a knee onto the bed to keep his balance and skating long fingers up Magnus’s sides to press into the softer flesh of his waist. He dipped his tongue into Magnus’s belly button, skimmed his teeth over his abdominal muscles, suppressed a chuckle at Magnus’s gasp.

Magnus felt like the floor had been dropped out from under him when Alec got to his chest. He was _sensitive_ there, and Alec knew it. Loved it. Alec shot him a satisfied smirk before lowering his mouth to cover a nipple.

Magnus’s stomach clenched harshly at the suction, eyed rolled back in his head. Alec sucked mercilessly, turning the flesh under his mouth taut and red. Magnus pulled against the ropes, trying to get his hands in Alec’s hair. He groaned, voice caught in his chest, when he couldn’t move, and Alec bit down lightly, yanking a keening sound from his throat.

When he decided that Magnus was ready, he moved to the other side, sucking just as intensely, bringing a hand up to tease and pinch at the nipple he’d left behind.

A heavy throbbing started between Magnus’s legs at the abuse, the sharp pleasure-pain of Alec’s mouth and hand on his chest sending his toes curling, legs jerking against the binds to close his knees and give him some much-needed pressure.

Alec pulled off of his nipple, eyes wide and mouth soft and wet in the low light.

“Color?” He asked, voice a little husky.

“G-green.”

He smiled wolfishly at Magnus, the look alone enough to send a wave of desire coursing through his veins, his cock throbbing between his legs.

Magnus swallowed and held his gaze, trying not to watch the way that Alec’s hand had started to drift downwards, towards his neglected erection.

Alec chuckled, smile turning sweet when his hand touched Magnus’s cock and Magnus yelped. “Guess I should get down there, huh?” He asked cheekily, eyes sparkling as he worked Magnus over.

Magnus shakily nodded, remembered the rules, and stammered out a weak _yes, please._

Alec nodded and climbed fully on the bed, settling between Magnus’s legs with a satisfied smirk. He ran a hand under Magnus’s thigh, testing how far he could shift Magnus’s weight and not pull the rope too taut. It wasn’t very far.

Alec pushed back a smirk and leaned down, hovering over Magnus’s cock for just a moment before taking him into his mouth, nose pressed against the curly thatch of hair almost immediately.

“Oh!” Magnus keened at the sudden pleasure, heat shooting up his spine, legs tensed almost painfully. Alec was so _good,_ just took him in like he’d been sucking dick for as many years as Magnus.

Alec had started with a firm hand on his lower stomach, holding him to the bed, unrelenting in the pressure. He lifted it now, caught Magnus’s eye, and grabbed hold of his hips. He picked them up off the bed before dropping them again, miming Magnus fucking his mouth.

Magnus nodded, experimentally thrust upwards into the wet heat, and shuddered when he felt Alec hum approvingly around his cock.

He thrust again and again, sharp pleasure licking at his veins, unable to take his gaze off the way that Alec’s eyes had gone glassy, how his cheeks had flushed attractively, the spit that had escaped from his mouth and was now pooling around the base of Magnus’s dick. It was an image that Magnus hoped to remember forever - Alec completely debauched on his cock, sucking like he couldn’t get enough.

And then he did something with his hand, snuck it under Magnus’s ballsack, pressed insistently against the soft skin of his taint, and Magnus was crying out, stomach tensed, body trying to double over futilely.

The shock of pleasure was almost too much, and he managed to speak, voice already raw. “I’m - I’m close, I’m gonna -”

And Alec’s mouth was gone, leaving him cold and wet, bereft. Magnus panted heavily, eyes closed against the tears that were trying to form.

When he caught his breath, he opened his eyes, looked down the bed at Alec, who was rubbing soothing circles on the inside of his knee.

Alec looked fondly at him, lips swollen, cheeks still stained a pleasing shade of red.

“You did such a good job, baby, telling me when you were close.” Magnus flushed at the praise, hot pleasure pooling under his skin.

Alec tapped against the skin on the inside of his knee with a light touch, almost absentmindedly. Magnus knew it was a farce, that Alec was planning each and every move with his trademark intensity. His stomach clenched unconsciously when Alec spoke again.

“Are you ready for more?”

“Please,” Magnus nodded, twitching when Alec leaned over him to pick up the bottle of lube and his cock brushed heavily over Magnus’s leg. Anticipation coiled in his gut, making it hard to breathe. He wanted Alec inside of him. Now.

“Please!” He repeated, a desperate note plain in his voice.

“Now, now, Magnus,” Alec spoke chidingly as he slicked up his fingers, circled a finger teasingly around Magnus’s entrance.

“Begging will get you _everywhere.”_

With a sharp smile, he slid the first finger inside. Magnus sighed, relieved - some of the tension in his stomach started to loosen at the familiar stretch.

He flexed his arm to curl a hand around Alec’s shoulder, bring him in for a kiss, and choked out a breath when he was met with resistance. The ropes. He shut his eyes to the spark of arousal simmering in his stomach and slumped bonelessly against the bed, relaxing enough so that Alec could easily slip a second finger inside of him. Alec’s other hand rested heavily on his hip, a reassuring weight anchoring him to the present.

“Alexander,” Magnus sighed, warmth curling from somewhere behind his belly button. Alec’s grip on his hip tightened and he curled his fingers on the next thrust, brushing against Magnus’s prostate.

And suddenly the warmth turned hot and sharp, and he was tensing, tugging on the restraints again, unable to move. His pulse jumped at the sensation, and a new wave of pleasure rocked through his body, clouded his brain.

He didn’t even recognize the sounds he was making, the little _ah ah ah_ s that Alec fucked out of him. He pulled against the ropes binding his ankles, face flushing more deeply when he couldn’t break free.

Magnus was starting to fall apart, pleasurable pins and needles pricked at his skin all over. He was oversensitive, could feel every time he shifted minutely against the sheets - every place Alec touched him burned just right.

“Please -” He broke off with a cry when Alec slid a third finger inside, pressed insistently against his prostate.

And the pleasure was cresting, the knot in his stomach was pulling tighter and he knew it would snap soon - tears once again welled in his eyes and he called out. “Close!”

Alec pulled back, still inside of him, but no longer pushing tortuously against that bundle of nerves. He sat back on his knees, watching Magnus tremble with a sharp gaze.

And again the wave of heat subsided, leaving Magnus closer to that peak of pleasure, more full than before. He was ready to burst, was fraying at the edges.

A heavy feeling settled in his stomach, and he felt the far reaches of his mind start to slip away. He sighed as feelings of affection and love so intense that they stole his breath started to creep in.

“Alec, please -” Magnus managed, spine arching when Alec spread his fingers against his walls, pleasure whiting out his vision.

“Fuck me, I can’t - I won’t last much longer. I need you -”

Alec looked entirely serious, nodded, pulled his fingers free and began to fiddle with the lube again. When he spoke, he had an authoritative note to his tone that sent Magnus melting into the bed, completely pliant and loose.

“Once I’m inside you, you can come whenever you’re ready. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes.”

“I’m going to untie one of your legs. Color?”

“Green.”

Magnus’s eyes slipped shut and he sighed at the tingling pain around his ankle when Alec untied him. some of his magic fluttered to the surface of his consciousness - just about enough to raise his glamour if he really wanted to, but he lacked the mental capacity to even consider it at the present moment.

Alec kept hold of his leg, hiking it up and over his shoulder so that Magnus was spread open, ready and waiting for his cock.

“Please,” he whispered one more time and let out a raw breath, pleasure arcing along his spine when Alec pressed in. The stretch was absolutely perfect, filling him in just the right way. Once Alec was all the way in, he paused, waiting for some sign from Magnus that he was okay to move.

Magnus was overwhelmed - all of his senses were pinpointed on Alec. Wherever they touched, it felt like Alec was leaving him branded. When Alec’s breath ghosted over the skin of his leg, goosebumps appeared unbidden. Alec looked into his eyes, and Magnus saw stars.

Hot pleasure licked at the inside of his gut, demanding release. He shook his head against it, willing himself to calm back down amidst the torrent of emotional and physical stimuli. He started to settle - pulled the strings holding himself together even tighter. He just wanted to last a little bit longer. He just wanted to experience Alec a little bit more.

When the overwhelming sensations subsided, when he felt that he had a hold of himself, he opened his eyes. Alec was looking down at him softly, one hand curled around his thigh, holding his leg in place, the other hand resting against his hip, tracing soft circles over the bone. Magnus’s stomach swooped and he had to shut his eyes again lest he lose the fragile control he had fought so hard to gain.

He nodded to himself, whispered out a soft, “please, Alexander, move,” and went taut when Alec pulled out, thrust into him with preternatural grace. Then Alec did it again, and again, and Magnus cried out, the friction of Alec’s cock too good to take silently.

The tension began to seep away as Alec fucked into him, leaving him soft and pliant against the bed, unable to pull even lightly against his remaining bonds.

All he could feel was Alec, Alec, Alec.

It was just right.

“How are you doing, baby?” Alec’s voice, curling around him like a comforting blanket. Magnus never wanted this feeling to go away.

“G-gr-green,” Magnus sobbed, bone-deep emotion rising in his chest at the love present in Alec’s tone.

Alec gently pulled him from the edge of that faraway place again when he spoke softly, reverently. “Are you ready to come, Magnus?”

“Ye-yes, please.” He hiccoughed, tears caught in his throat, and jumped when Alec wrapped a hand around his cock, stroked in time with his thrusts once or twice. Magnus tensed once more, and the hazy pleasure snapped all at once, turning sharp and heady, overwhelming him in its intensity.

His back arched and he spent between them, the waves of his orgasm sending sparks of heat shooting all the way from the top of his head down to the tips of his toes. His head hit the pillow, exposing the long line of his neck, and he was gone.

Magnus was falling, falling, slipping away even from the heavy weight of Alec’s cock inside of him.

He settled in a place where he was truly free - safe. He drifted in the space, warmth and contentment buoying his flight. Magnus knew that Alec was still moving inside of him, but in more of a detached sense rather than actually physically feeling it.

He let himself float, drinking in the sensation of being aloft, warm, and relaxed - of sliding along the edges of consciousness. He hadn’t felt anything like this in years. Centuries, even. It was everything he’d ever wanted.

It was what he’d been desperately searching for during all of his past submissive experiences, this all-consuming pleasure and safety. He felt like his mind went on for miles, quiet and calm and so very soft. He felt a rush of love and affection towards Alec, bone-deep gratitude for allowing him to get to this place, for taking him here.

After some amount of time, he started to fade, fingers twitching at the sensation of slipping back into his body. Dimly, he was aware that he wasn’t tied up any longer, that Alec was sitting next to him, was massaging his raw wrists with the same care and intensity that he used at all times with Magnus. Slowly the feeling returned to his extremities, and he felt Alec’s strong hands soothing up and down his arms, coaxing him home.

He opened his eyes with great effort, swallowed around a dry throat, and Alec leaned away for a moment, came back into his line of vision with a glass of water. He helped Magnus sit up, curling an arm around his waist, and held the cup, brought it to Magnus’s lips so that he could sip from the metal straw that Alec had insisted they buy months ago.

Cool relief filled his system at the taste, and he went lightheaded, slumped against Alec’s shoulder. Magnus let out a shuddering breath, nuzzled against the deflect rune on Alec’s neck, inhaled his sharp, effervescent scent, emotion welling in his chest once more.

Too tired to push it away, he let the tears drip down his nose, trail their way down Alec’s neck, pool in the dip of his collarbone. He pressed closer, wrapped a shaky arm around Alec’s side, craving the simple pleasure of skin to skin contact.

Alec shifted so that they could hold each other comfortably and broke the silence between them, thumb still rubbing soothingly along the delicate bone of Magnus’s wrist.

Alec spoke and Magnus tried to focus on the words rather than just the pleasant cadence of his voice.

“Thank you - for trusting me to take care of you.” Alec sounded raw, his words edged with emotion.

His other hand ghosted up and down Magnus’s side, and Magnus stretched sinuously, let out a happy rumbling sound from deep in his chest. He knew Alec was smiling at the sound, was calling it a purr mentally, but he couldn't bring himself to care too much.

“Thank you,” he tried to speak, words just a little slurred, eyes sliding into focus for a moment. “Love you.”

Alec’s grip on him tightened, and he felt Alec press a firm kiss to the top of his head, breathe in the scent of his hair before he responded.

“I love you too, more than anything.”

Alec paused, letting the contentment stretch between them. Magnus’s eyes fluttered shut and he felt the exhaustion start to creep in, settling deeply in the spaces between his bones.

Then Alec pressed another kiss to the crown of Magnus’s head and spoke again, a little more softly this time. “Being with you is more than I ever let myself dream of.”

He breathed deeply, cradled Magnus’s head close enough so that he could feel the thump-thump-thump of Alec’s heart under the skin. He started to drift - that amazing space in his mind was far away once again, but it was closer than he could ever remember it being before. He would find it again with Alec, he knew.

Alec whispered into Magnus’s hair in a low rumble, soothing him farther towards sleep.

“Thank you for taking care of me, and teaching me so much about life - and thank you for letting me take care of you as well. I’m the luckiest man alive, Magnus. You're incredible.”

Then another pause, and Magnus felt Alec reach over him, lightly pick up one of the ropes they’d used to bind Magnus and suppress his magic.

“We need to send Catarina a nice gift basket. These were amazing.”

Magnus managed to snort, buried his face against underside of Alec’s jaw. A smile curled its way across his lips and he wet them, searched for his voice.

When he found it, he answered.

“I think Catarina would be most grateful if we never brought up requesting these again. You should have seen the look on her face when I first asked if she could make magic-suppressing bondage rope.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to get this up before 3x19 aired and hurt all of our feelings, so here we are.
> 
> definitely let me know what you think! i'm (as usual) really on the fence about this piece. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it at all - they really help me figure out how to do better!


End file.
